


Melancholy

by rosegukk



Series: Daydreams | Monsta X Prompt Requests [6]
Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Drabble, F/M, Light Angst, light fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-12
Updated: 2019-12-12
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:48:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21762508
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosegukk/pseuds/rosegukk
Summary: Prompts:Call Me: I will write a drabble about my character asking for yours + Sing: I’ll write a drabble of my character singing to yoursChangkyun apologizes in the only way he knows how.
Relationships: Im Changkyun | I.M/You
Series: Daydreams | Monsta X Prompt Requests [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1614715
Kudos: 10





	Melancholy

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Please leave a kudos and/or a comment if you enjoyed ♡♡♡

The blue glow of your cell phone bleeds through your closed eyelids and welcomes you to the silence of midnight. You fell asleep with it clutched in your hand, tears dampening your pillow after you fumed with anger and typed out a scathing message that was never sent. The message still sits in the chatbox when you open the new notification.

_Listen to this, baby. Please._

An audio file appears under the bubble of his text.

You hesitate before opening it, but Changkyun has never sent anything without reason, so you press play and lay your head back onto the pillow. 

A melancholic melody fills the air for half a minute before the low gravel of his voice joins. He sings to you and only for you; an apology in his own way, but more than anything it is a reminder of his love for you. Fresh tears sting your eyes and make your nose tingle.

The song ends and with a couple of taps on the screen, you dial his number. He answers on the first ring, but remains quiet, waiting for you to speak first. 

“Do you really mean it?”

_“Every word.”_

The sickening knot in your stomach unfurls with one relieved breath. 

_“Come here. I have more I want to show you.”_


End file.
